Deseos
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: *Slash* 'Era incorrecto y correcto al mismo tiempo. Era luz y sombras, era dolor y redención..... Pero cada uno de nuestros encuentros tenía sabor a despedida, porque no debíamos' Dedicado a Lina Saotome


Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia  
ese abismo fatal que nos divide,  
y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia  
mística y pura que tu ser despide

Yo quisiera ser agua y que en mis olas,  
que en mis olas vinieras a bañarte  
para poder, como lo sueño a solas  
a un mismo tiempo por doquier besarte.

Deseos 

Como en cualquier historia, nunca hay un principio, al menos no uno verdadero. Muchos podrían decir que nuestra historia comenzó cuando él, con sus dulces ojos grises y voz suave de once años me invitó a mi, a un extraño niño con ropas viejas de ojos miel a sentarse con él y su mejor amigo en el tren. Pudo empezar cuando me dijo que se llamaba James, cuando le contesté diciendo que me llamaba Remus.  
  
Como tantas cosas en la vida, el comienzo es relativo.   
  
No diré que el nuestro fue un amor inmediato, que nos enamoramos simplemente al vernos: si me enamoré de alguien al verlo fue de Sirius, con esa belleza que era demasiada para un niño pero nunca podría ser considerada femenina, a pesar de su cabello largo y rostro afilado. Si Jamie se enamoró de alguien al momento de observar su rostro fue de Lily, que con su cabello rojo, oscuro como la sangre y ojos verdes tímidos era casi una ninfa entre nosotros.  
  
Amigos.... si, eso fue lo que fuimos desde un principio. No hermanos, como él y Sirius. No protector, como él y Peter. Entre James y yo siempre hubo esa clase de amistad de la que hablan los poetas, esa en donde sin decir nada el alma habla directamente, haciendo que se puedan comprender.  
  
Tal vez el principio fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez, por una apuesta de la novia de Pete. Antes Sirius había tenido que dejarle un chupetón a Lily, entonces Skye me retó a mi a besar a James –un beso francés- diciendo que sería justa venganza por lo que mi novio había hecho. Lily había dicho que si la marca en su cuello era una muestra de cómo era Sirius en la cama, me tenía envidia, logrando que yo me sonrojara.   
  
James se había reído, la única objeción que puso fue que Sirius pudiera llegar a hacerle daño físico por besarme, pero Padfoot sólo río, diciendo que confiaba en nosotros dos.  
  
Y ahora sus palabras duelen, aunque él no sabe nada.  
  
Recuerdo haber tomado el rostro de Jamie suavemente entre mis manos, maravillándome de lo suave de su piel, demasiado para un varón, perdiéndome en sus maravillosos ojos grises como si por primera vez lo notara. Él se quitó los lentes, sonriendo, porque a pesar de que él era hetero, había besado a Sirius antes –al igual que tantas otras personas- por lo que no hubo nervios de su parte. Fue un juego hasta el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron, y un rayo de electricidad y la más pura magia nos envolvió.   
  
Yo me había acomodado en su regazo, más que nada para seguir la broma, pero en esos momentos lo agradecí porque no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, y mis piernas probablemente se habrían doblado de estar de pie. Sus manos fueron a mis caderas, las manos de cazador fuertes me acomodaron justo donde nuestros miembros podían tocarse, no me soltó nunca, como si tuviera miedo de perderme, y pude sentir mientras reprimía un gemido lo mucho que ambos disfrutábamos el beso. Él fue quien abrió los labios suavemente para lamer los míos, en el beso más erótico y sensual que he dado nunca. No malentiendan, Sirius es un amante genial, probablemente el mejor y no hay vez en que no lo bese en que no quede sintiéndome en las nubes....  
  
Pero el beso con Jamie me llenó de una manera que nunca ha podido hacer mi querido  Padfoot, por más que lo ame. Con Prongs, no hubo él y yo besándonos. Éramos un solo ser con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, y un solo corazón que latía suave y agonizantemente.  
  
Nos separamos cuando Sirius nos echó agua encima, diciendo que iba a empezar a ponerse celoso y que si planeábamos seguir por lo menos lo invitáramos. James y yo reímos, yo levantándome y abrazando a mi Sirius, diciéndole que no fuera tonto. No podía decirle lo que había sentido, por lo que al reír y fingir que no había sentido nada era probablemente la mejor respuesta. Jamie volvió a ponerse sus lentes, riendo a pesar de que podía ver sus ojos serios mientras felicitaba a su mejor amigo, asegurándole que yo besaba muy bien, pero había una verdad más profunda en sus ojos, que se habían oscurecido.  
  
Seguimos el juego un rato, pero ya no había salida ni para mi ni para James.  
  
Ese podría ser el principio, pero lo que importa es que los dos siempre supimos el final.   
  
Separados.  
  
Así, la primera vez luego de eso que nos besamos nos juramos que sería la única vez. Cuando sus manos acariciantes me quitaron la ropa en uno de los cuartos vacíos, asegurándonos de llevar el mapa y la capa invisible para que nadie nos siguiera, cuando yo besé su cuello y acaricie con mi mano su cuerpo, logrando que el susurrara mi nombre como si fuera una oración ('Remus... oh Remus.... Dios, dios, dios Remus....') tratamos de no pensar en nada más, porque sólo sería esa vez. Lo sacaríamos de nuestros sistemas, y seguiríamos como si nada siendo amigos, preocupándonos el uno por el otro, pero teniendo él a Lily y yo a Sirius, como todo debía haber sido.  
  
Pero luego de esa vez vino otra, y otra, hasta el punto en que me tenía que morder muchas veces los labios cuando estaba con Padfoot para no gritar el nombre de James, porque a veces, cada vez más seguido, era Jamie quien estaba detrás de mis ojos, y podía sentir su mirada en mi mientras besaba a mi bello Sirius, de la misma manera en que sé que él podía sentir la mía cuando él besaba a Lily.  
  
Era incorrecto y correcto al mismo tiempo. Era luz y sombras, era dolor y redención..... era él con su cuerpo duro por tantas horas de quidditch, sus manos contra mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir en algún salón o en los casilleros de quidditch, sus besos que me hacían llorar, el sabor a dulces y a angustia que tenían sus labios, y el amor que no debíamos sentir que escapaba por nuestros poros, al igual que nuestras almas cada vez que teníamos un orgasmo.  
  
Pero cada uno de nuestros encuentros tenía sabor a despedida, porque no debíamos.  
  
Y podía quererlo. Podía querer tener su piel contra la mía, sus labios en los míos mientras su lengua buscaba en la profundidad de mi boca, y saber que él también deseaba tenerme, casi tanto como yo –porque era imposible quererlo más- pero saber que no pasaría nada más, porque aunque nos entregáramos los cuerpos y nos amáramos, no los lastimaríamos. Él la tenía a ella y la amaba demasiado como para dañarla. Yo tenía a mi estrella, a mi Sirius a quien amaba más que a nada por todo lo que me había enseñado, por ser mi paz en mi mundo caótico.  
  
Los amábamos, pero no estábamos enamorados de ellos, y aun así aceptamos renunciar a la posibilidad, nos fuimos a lo seguro mientras renunciábamos a la verdad de nuestros cuerpos, sólo entregándonos una última noche de caricias, de sentir su piel contra la mía mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello, los jadeos suaves contra la oscuridad, sus manos viajando por mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que casi no las sentía, mis propias manos traicionando mis deseos, aferrándose a su cuerpo en una muda súplica de 'quédate, quédate y olvidemos todo'.  
  
Pero así como esos ruegos nunca nacieron, mi petición nunca fue concedida.   
  
Estuve ahí en su boda. Estuve ahí, cerca de ellos riendo mientras él se ponía nervioso y olvidaba las palabras que tenía que decir, con tanto amor en su mirada hacia Lily que casi era una redención para mi y lo hacía todo correcto, y si acaso no todas mis lágrimas fueron de alegría nadie podría notarlo, ni siquiera Sirius.  
  
Y nadie lo supo, nadie vio como mientras él bailaba con su esposa y yo con mi novio nuestras miradas se encontraron para susurrar amor, y con movimientos idénticos abrazamos más fuerte a quien estaba en nuestros brazos, deseando en lo más profundo de nuestras almas, esa parte que se negaba a callarse por la razón, que fuéramos el uno o el otro los que pudieran estar ahí.   
  
Los dos seríamos felices, quizás no tanto como pudimos haberlo sido, pero lo seríamos..... y quizás este no sea un final clásico, pero ese fue nuestro final..... un simple deseo.

_Yo quisiera en mí mismo confundirte.  
Confundirte en mi mismo y extrañarte;  
yo quisiera en perfume convertirte,  
convertirte en perfume y aspirarte.  
  
Aspirarte en un soplo como esencia,  
y unir a mis latidos tus latidos,  
y unir a mi existencia tu existencia,  
y unir a mis sentidos tus sentidos._

Notas de la autora:  
  
Un James/Remus..... ¿soy a la única a la que le encanta esa pareja? Bueno, en inglés hay más, ¿pero en español? ^^u pueden decirme lo que quieran, para mi hacen una linda pareja, y como me encantan las parejas angst, esta me gusta mucho, porque nunca podrían ser.  
  
Le dedico este fic a Noemí (Lina Saotome). ^^ Amiga, tómalo como regalo de Navidad y también un regalo un poquito adelantado de cumpleaños. Quisiera poder darte algo mejor, pero por falta de dinero y de talento espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu amistad ^^.  
  
Comentarios a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx   
  
Ja Ne  
XO  
  
Kali


End file.
